When they love (A Mion x Reader Fanfic
by GenerateRandomUsername
Summary: This a a reader x Mion fanfic. Felt like this hasn’t been done. At least not a lot so I decided why the hell not and magmde it. Here it is. Enjoy it.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters from When They Cry.**

**Quick message: The original story will be changed in this story. Your character needs to fit in so it's quite obvious. Also some characters may get some personality changes because I kinda forget how they act. Finally the locations of some places may be wrong.**

**BACKSTORY: **You are Keiichi's brother, you are both the same age, though you are very slightly older than him. You live with him and your family in Hinamizawa. You have been attending school school with Keiichi and friends since you moved in adn you have already become used to all the stuff that happens around this odd town.

**CHAPTER 1: Just another odd day in this odd town**

**???: **Hey Y/N wake up!

I wake up to the sound of this mysterious voice. Who was it? After thinking about it the voice seemed familiar. Oh! It was Keiichi's voice how could I forget! What did he want? Last thing I remember was passing out because of Mion slapping me in the face after I accidentally saw her panties. What a hard sla that was. Anyways, it should be late at night why is Keiichi waking me up?

**Keiichi: **Y/N! Wake up we are gonna be late for school!

Oh Shit! It's already morning! Come on body! Get up!

**Y/N: **I'm up!

**Keiichi: **Good now get changed or Ms. Chie is gonna kill us!

**Y/N: **Oh crap! If we get late again we won't hear the end of it from her!

**Keiichi: **Yeah I know now hurry up! Mion and Rena already left us behind!

I got up and grabbed my clothes and got changed. I immediately headed downstairs, grabbed ny breakfast, left with a toast on my moth, got on my bike and rode till Keiichi and I reached the school.

**Keiichi: **We are almost there Y/N!

We ran as fast as we could and got inside just in time. The bell rang right when we got in! We got really lucky this time.

**Y/N: **We made it just in time.

**Ms. Chie: **Yeah you two just barely arrived. Now don't push your luck next time and arrive early.

**Keiichi and ****Y/N: **Yes Ms. Chie.

We head to our seats. On the way I hear a metal noise behind me. I turn around and see that Keiichi fell for one of Satoko's traps again.

**Keiichi: **Satoko! You little brat!

**Satoko: **Ohohoho! When will you learn Keiichi to not fall for my traps.

**Keiichi: **I'm gonna get you Satoko!

**Satoko: **Oh! Well I wanna see you try. You always fell.

Well she wasn't wrong. Sadly for my brother, he never really succeeded in getting Satoko. She was always three steos ahead. But from what I can see now Keiichi got her.

**Keiichi: **Got you Satoko!

**Satoko: **Ah! W-Wait we can talk about this!

**Keiichi: **After you pay!

**???: **Hold it Keiichi!

I turned towards whoever was calling my brother. It was a blonde young man, same size as me and Keiichi and our fellow classmate and friend, Satoshi!

**Keiichi: **Satoshi? What is it?

**Satoshi: **Let go of my sister Keiichi. I know she pranks you a lot but she is just a little girl leave her alone.

**Keiichi: **Fine. I'll let her go this time.

**Satoshi: **Thanks bud.

Keiichi gos back to his seat and gets hit by a metal object. I could barely contain my laughter.

**Keiichi: **Satoko!

**Satoko: **Haha! You fell for my trap again!

And off he webt to make Satoko pay for what she did. Anyways I came to my seat and saw our other friends. The brown haired, kinda short girl was Rena. The blue haired loli was Rika. The green haired girl with the loose hair was Shion, Satoshi's girlfriend. And the other green haired girl was Mion. Mion and Shion are twin sisters which makes for some interesting situations. I personally preferred Mion form the two twins. I loved her tomboyish personality that disappears depending of the situation. She can be girly at times which is great. She also has a pretty big chest for her age. I mean so does Shion but Satoshia lready has her so yeah.

**Mion: **What looking at Y/N? Is it that you're staring at my chest you perv.

**Y/N: **Ehh? O-Oh I mean, I would never do such a thing.

**Mion: **Aha sure. So about yesterday.

**Y/N: **Yesterday?

Oh that's right I almost forgot. Yesterday I beat Mion so she got the punishment game. During her ounishment I accidentally saw her panties so she hit me real hard and made me pass out. That's the reason I almost got late.

**Y/N: **Oh yeah. Yesterday.

**Mion: **Would you mind forgetting about what you saw?

**Y/N: **Oh do you mean your panties?

**Mion: **Y-Yes I mean that!

Mion was starting to get red. It was really fun ti tease her. Which I don't consider it to be mean at all. I mean she dies like teasing a lot but when she gets teased she just can't counter.

**Y/N: **Don't worry I'll forget about it.

**Mion: **Really? Great!

**Rena: **Oh Y/N did I hear that you saw Mion's panties?

**Y/N: **Yeah I did. They were really cute!

**Mion: **Y/N! Stop it!

**Rena: **C-Cute you say?

Just as I had expected Rena entered her cute kidnapper mode. Whenever she sees anything cute ir anything cute i within reach she will attempt to take it home.

**Rena: **H-Hey Mion. Mind if I take a look at those panties.

**Mion: **What?! NO!!!!

**Rena: **Fine.

That shout was really loud. That surely gor Rena out of her kidnapping mode. Such a shame. It's really funny when she is like that.

**Ms. Chie: **Alright kids school has started so class shall begin!

**School day later...**

**Y/N: **That was a fine day.

**Keiichi: **Yeah I got a lot of it.

**Mion: **Well I'm got the gist of it. I just need to study it more...

**Shion: **Oh so Ms Dummy hear didn't pay attention or what?

**Mion: **What? N-No. I did oay attention I just didn't get it that much.

Now that I think about it Mion did seem to be distracted during class. When I turned at her it seemed like she looked away. I might have been imagining stuff I promise I saw some red in her face.

**Satoshi: **Well then what are we gonna play now?

**Mion: **Oh I got the game! Poker!

**Keiichi: **Yeah! That sounds like fun!

**Shion: **Well poker sounds good and all but how about we spice things up?

**Y/N: **How so?

**Shion: **Well since we were talking about my susters underwear how about we make so that if you lose you give your underwear to the winner.

**Y/N: **Yeah! Let's do it.

I'll be sure to win and get Mion's underwear!

**Some games of Poker later...**

**Y/N: **I won! Yeah!

**Mion: ***Sigh* Well good game Y/N.

**Y/N: **Well Mion you what happens now. You lost now I get tour panties.

**Mion: **D-Do I have to?

**Shion: **It's either that or the bra. Choose.

**Mion: **F-Fine her is my underwear.

Right before I could take the panties. Rena shouted at us. Kind of odd coming from her. I expected her to take the panties and Mion home.

**Y/N: **What is it Rena?

**Rena: **I think sonething is up here!

**Keiichi: **What is that?

**Rena: **I think Mion lost on purpose.

**Y/N: **What? No way! Right Mion?

**Mion: **Umm... W-Well she is r-right about that.

**Y/N: **But why?

**Shion: **Well knowing my sister it is because of her being quite the masochist sometimes.

**Mion: **S-Sorry about that.

**Y/N: **Nah don't worry. I got your oanties so that's a win for me. See ya tomorrow guys!

I headed outside the school and got on my bike. I was gonna head hone when Mion shouted at me.

**Mion: **Wait Y/N! Give me my panties back! I can't go out without them!

**Y/N: **If you want them then catch me!

**Mion: **You jerk get back here!

**Shion: **What a nice pair.

**Rena: **Eeeep! I wanna take them home. So cute!

**Keiichi: **Calm down Rena, let them be.

**Rika: **Who do you think is gonna act first about their mutual love.

**Shion: **Who knows? Only time can tell.

**TO BE CONTINUED...**


	2. Chapter 2

**Don't get mad at me if I got the menu of Angel Mort wrong. I forgot in three seconds what they have there. Just enjoy.**

**Chapter 2: Hanging out in town**

Man that was fun. Mion chased me for like an hour and she never caught up to me. Well, the day ain't over so she could come bursting into my room at any second. You know what I have an idea. I remember learning a simple trap setup from Satoko. I think I'll use it for whenever Mion tries to enter my room to get stuff back. It shouldn't take me a lot. All I need to do is place a bucket of water on the door and that's it. Simple and effective trap, this is gonna be great. I just hope Keiichi doesn't come in first. Well... It would still be rather funny so it's fine if he galls for it. In the meantime I'll get some rest

***BANG BANG***

**Y/N: **Oh crap! That scared the living shit out of me. 

I looked out the window and saw Mion banging on the door of the house. I know she is mad at me but that was too loud, it felt like she was gonna kick the door down. I open the window. 

**Y/N: **Hey Mion! Stop banging on the door so loudly!

**Mion: **Y/N! Get over here and give me my stuff back!

**Y/N: **Oh you mean this stuff.

I grab the stuff I got from her and showed it to her.

**Mion: **Yes, that's it! Give it to me!

**Y/N: **The key is under the mug! Go get your underwear yourself.

**Mion: **Fine.

She grabbed the key hidden under the mug and entered the house. I heard her come running upstairs. She was right outside my room, but something was odd. She wasn't getting inside, she just stopped outside. Oh no! Did she find my trap and isn't gonna fall for it? No way, that isn't possible. She would never expect me to make a trap. She probably is too nervous because she is entering a boy's room. 

**Y/N: **Hey Mion, you know you can come in. Nothing's stopping you.

**Mion: **Y-Yes I know that. I'm coming in.

This was it! The moment of glory. She was about to fall for my trap and get wet. 

***SPLASH***

**Mion: **Ahhhhh!

Did it work? Judging by her reaction it probably did.

**Mion: **Y/N!!! I'm gonna kill you!

**Y/N: **Oh. You fell for my trap! 

**Mion: **Get over here you jerk!

**Y/N: **W-Wait!

Well, I sure didn't think this through. I should have thought of what she would do to me for the trap. I gotta think of something fast!

**Y/N: **Mion! Would you go out with me?

**Mion: **Huh? What?!?! Y/N, you are seriously asking this after dropping a bucket of water on my head?

**Y/N: **Well maybe I could take out for a nice dinner as sorry for the trap. I could also give you your stuff back.

**Mion: **Hmph.

She got closer to me. She looked at me straight in the eyes and slapped me real hard. I almost pass out again.

**Mion: **Fine. We can go out for dinner. But you are paying for everything! You got that?

**Y/N: **Y-Yeah I get it...

And just like that I have avoided death. Not only that but I got a date with Mion. Sure the slap did hurt but that was the price to pay for this stuff. I better get ready for dinner. I wouldn't wanna have Mion slap me again. 

**Some time later...**

**Y/N: **This should be good.

**Keiichi: **Hey Y/N... Woah! Where you going dressing like that?

**Y/N: **Oh come on Keiichi! It's not super fancy I wear this stuff when I go to the city.

**Keiichi: **Well what you going there for?

**Y/N: **A date.

**Keiichi: **A date?! With who?

**Y/N: **Mion.

**Keiichi: **Wait what?!?! How? When? Why?

**Y/N: **I dropped a bucket of water on her head and this is what I'm doing as sorry.

**Keiichi: **Well have out there Y/N!

**Y/N: **Sure, I will!

I head outside and I see that Mion is already waiting there in front of a car. She looked great. She wasn't wearing anything fancy, like me, but it was wnough to go to some nice restaurant and have a good time. 

**Y/N: **So Mion... Where we going to?

**Mion: **Angel Mort.

**Y/N: **Ok sure. Sounds like fun.

**Mion: **Well I hope you brought your wallet cause I'm gonna drain your cash.

**Y/N: **I guess I deserve it.

We got in the car and headed to the city. After a short drive we made it to Angel Mort. This place was very special to me. I can remember Satoshi, Keiichi and me having the girls serve us at that place a while back as a Punishment Game. I can also remember hanging out here with everyone just to have a nice chat and some good quality food.

After getting inside we were greeted by none other than Shion. 

**Shion: **Oh my look at the two love birds that decided to pass by.

**Mion: **S-Shut up Shion it's not like that!

**Shion: **Aha sure, then follow me to your table.

Se followed her to a nice table for two besides the window with a great view from outside. Good job Shion with choosing this table for us. 

**Shion: **Alright then what would you like to drink?

**Y/N: **Coke

**Mion: **Same.

**Shion: **Alright I'll come later with your drinks.

She left and headed into the kitchen.

**Y/N: **Well Mion. May I ask you something?

**Mion: **Sure.

**Y/N:** So, why did you lose today's game on purpose fully aware of the consequences. 

**Mion: **I-I uhh... I... just did it. N-No reason behind it.

**Y/N: **Mion, don't lie to me. If you lie to me I'll just assume the worst and say you are a masochist big time. 

**Mion: **I'm not a masochist! Well... at least not always. 

**Y/N: **So your masochistic side came in and made you lose.

**Mion: **I guess you can say that.

**Y/N: **Interesting.

As if. I could believe in her but she clearly is lying about the reason. I know she is a bit of a masochist. I can remember sometimes she acted like one. Those were some fun times. 

**Y/N: **Huh, I just noticed.

**Mion: **Notices what?

**Y/N: **How Shion is a sadist and you are a masochist. What a coincidence. 

**Mion: **Can we please change of topic. 

**Y/N: **Fine.

**Shion: **Here are your drinks.

**Mion: **Umm... Mion there's only one bottle. 

**Shion: **Well you see. We ran out so you have to share. Here are your straws. Now what would you like to eat?

**Y/N: **Pizza please.

**Mion: **Same. But please make them separate. 

**Shion: **Fine. Bye!

And she left again into the kitchen.

**Mion: **Well I'm gonna take a sip of Coke.

**Y/N: **Same.

We both place out straws on the bottle and start drinking. I looked at Mion, she was looking at me. Her face was as res as a beet and she was getting nervous, I could tell by her shaking and sweat. We both decide to not drink Coke for a while. 

**Y/N: **Well Mion I gotta go to the bathroom so I'll be right back.

**Mion: **Oh sure go ahead.

I go to the bathroom. After a very short while I go out and see Mion and Shion talking. I could here some of their conversation.

**Mion: **Are you sure this is the right time?

**Shion: **There could never be a better time! After you finish go outside and under the pretty night ask him ok?

**Mion: **Y-Yeah I'll try.

I head over to the table.

**Y/N: **Hey what you two talking about?

**Shion: **Nothing. Just some thoughts on Rena and Keiichi. I think they are perfect for each other. 

**Y/N: **Rena and Keiichi? Yeah, they are a good pair. 

**Shion: **Well enjoy your pizza! Bye!

**Y/N: **Well she obly brought one again.

**Mion: **N-No problem it's pizza. We can both get four slices. 

**Y/N: **Hmm... Sure that works. 

We ate our pizza. It was delicious. We paid for the food and left. 

**Mion: **Hey Y/N come over here!

**Y/N: **Uh sure. 

She took me to the top of a hill. The view from here was incredible. The stars were shining so brightly. It was ine if the prettiest things I have ever seen. 

**Mion: **Like the view?

**Y/N: **Yeah it's great. 

**Mion: **Well Y/N I wanted to ask you something.

**Y/N: **What is it?

**Mion: **You see. You are a very special person to me. Of course the others are too, but for some reason you seem to be more important to me than the others are. After a while I told Shion, she laughed and explained me some stuff. Then I knew what it was. Love. That was the reason you were more important to me than the others are. So what I want to tell you is... Would you be my boyfriend Y/N?

**Y/N: **Yes.

**TO BE CONTINUED...**

**And thus the relationship began. **


End file.
